Ein weiterer ereignisreicher Sommer
by Samurai-patty
Summary: Oneshot: Tai hat die anderen überredet den Jahrestag der Reise in die Digiwelt mit einem zweiwöchigen Urlaub zu feiern. Aber geht es ihm wirklich nur darum oder hat der Brünette etwa Hintergedanken...? Warnung: Shonenai, Taitoshiro, MMM


**_Disclaimer:_** Me no own! Ich bin nur eine verrückte Person, die die Charaktere entführt hat um eine seltsame Geschichte mit ihnen zu schreiben.

Das hier ist meine erste Slash-fic mit einem Dreier, wer das nicht mag soll es bitte **_nicht_** lesen! Nicht das mir hinterher Klagen kommen!

------------------------------------

Ein weiterer ereignisreicher Sommer

Koushiros POV

Morgen ist es endlich soweit... Der zweite Sommer, seit wir damals zum ersten mal in der Digiwelt gelandet sind. Diesmal haben wir uns entschieden, bei einem gemeinsamen Urlaub in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Das heißt, eigentlich war es Tais Idee und übereifrig, wie er nun mal ist, hat er uns andere einfach mit eingeplant, nicht dass ich mich beklage, persönlich finde ich den Plan klasse. Es kam eben nur sehr plötzlich.

Allerdings, von Yamato durfte sich unser Anführer ganz schön was anhören. Man sollte meinen, nachdem die beiden zusammengekommen waren, hätten ihre kleinen Reibereien sich erledigt. Weit gefehlt, auch wenn keine unangenehmen Spannungen mehr entstehen, zoffen sich unsere Hitzköpfe immer noch leidenschaftlich gerne. Scheint so 'ne Art Hobby zu sein.

Und ja, richtig gehört, Yagami Taichi und Ishida Yamato sind ein Paar. Wäre ich nicht dabei gewesen, als sie zusammenkamen, ich würde es sicher immer noch nicht glauben. Allein schon aus dem Grund, dass mir an jenem Tag das Herz gleich zweimal gebrochen wurde. Außerdem hat es mich ziemlich deprimiert, mein Leben war plötzlich erschreckend leer geworden.

Na ja, wie es aussieht habe ich es mehr schlecht als recht überlebt und es sogar irgendwie geschafft, mich für die beiden zu freuen. Alle waren sofort der Meinung, dass sich da das absolute Traumpaar unserer Gruppe gefunden hatte. Doch auf welche Art und Weise...

Flashback

_Sechs der acht Digiritter standen fassungslos da und sweatdroppten, jetzt waren Matt und Tai doch schon zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag über eine Nichtigkeit aneinander geraten. Es war echt nicht auszuhalten. Braune und blaue Augen blitzten sich aufgebracht an, während sich deren Besitzer immer weiter in ein hitziges Wortgefecht verstrickten._

„_Wieso musst du mal wieder über aller Leute Köpfe hinweg entscheiden? Ist es zuviel verlangt, uns mal zu fragen?" donnerte Matt._

„_Selbst wenn ich gefragt hätte, wärst du doch genauso dagegen gewesen. Du bist doch aus Prinzip gegen alles, was ich mache!" meckerte Tai zurück._

„_Das wäre nicht so, wenn du deine Pläne besser durchdenken würdest, dann müsste ich das nicht ständig tun!"_

„_Ach, der Herr weiß und kann es mal wieder besser. Übernimm du doch die Führung!"_

„_Dann würde wenigstens mal was draus werden!" Yamato war von der ganzen Brüllerei total rot im Gesicht geworden, nicht dass es seinem Gegenüber besser ging. _

_Tai setzte schon zu einer neuen Retourkutsche an und die restlichen Kinder bereiteten sich mental darauf vor, jede Sekunde Fäuste fliegen zu sehen und die Streithähne auseinander bringen zu müssen. Doch der Brünette schien es sich auf einmal anders überlegt zu haben, in seinen Augen blitzte der blanke Schabernack auf, als er erneut die Stimme erhob._

„_Yamato!"_

„_?"_

_Und in diesem Moment rissen alle Umstehenden ungläubig die Augen auf. Tai hatte innerhalb von Millisekunden die Lücke zwischen sich und seinem blonden Gegenpart geschlossen und ihn zielsicher auf den Mund geküsst. Matts Augen weiteten sich und er taumelte überrascht mehrere Schritte zurück. Doch dann fing er sich erneut und..._

_küsste zurück? Es geschahen doch noch Zeichen und Wunder. Als sie sich wieder trennten, meinte Taichi nur grinsend: „Halt die Klappe, Yama. Und sorry, aber du siehst einfach zu knuffig aus, wenn du sauer bist...!"_

_Yamato verstand, grinste zurück und griff nach Tais Hand._

Flashback Ende

Worte schienen zwischen ihnen, in diesem Fall, überflüssig zu sein. Dieser Vorfall ist jetzt etwas über acht Monate her und seitdem sind sie unzertrennlich. Wenn man bedenkt, dass es bei diesem 'Streit' nur darum ging, welchen Weg wir zum Kino nehmen... Lächerlich!

Von dem Film habe ich danach nicht mehr viel mitbekommen, obwohl er mich eigentlich wirklich interessiert hätte. Ich war viel zu beschäftigt damit, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken.

Damals war ich sowohl in Taichi als auch in Yamato verliebt, konnte mich aber nie dazu durchringen, einem von beiden meine gesamte Zuneigung zu schenken und fühlte mich deshalb schuldig. Auch wenn ich mir keine Chancen ausrechnete, hielt ich es für unfair, nur halbherzige Gefühle zu entwickeln, aber ich konnte es mir schließlich nicht aussuchen.

Außerdem war ich der Meinung, es sei bestimmt nur eine vorrübergehende Schwärmerei, immerhin sind sie verdammt sexy, was von ihrem Temperament nur noch unterstrichen wird. Das hat mich fasziniert, wie magisch angezogen. Irgendwann hatte ich mich schließlich davon überzeugt, dass es besser ist, so wie es gekommen ist, immerhin hätte ich keinem der beiden die Liebe geben können, die er verdient. Und sie hatten schon immer eine besondere Verbindung miteinander.

Ich bin jedenfalls der Ansicht, dass ich wohl immer demjenigen nachgetrauert hätte, den ich nicht hätte haben können! Schade ist nur, es tut auch mit dieser Feststellung kein bisschen weniger weh. Man sollte meinen, ein gebrochenes Herz sollte einen nur eine gewisse Zeit lang quälen dürfen, aber es wurde mit der Zeit nicht besser, sondern nur schlimmer.

Ich vermutete es läge daran, dass ich meine Eifersucht nicht fokussieren konnte. Oder, dass ich in denjenigen, auf den ich eifersüchtig sein sollte ebenfalls verliebt war. Wie kann man nur so verquer sein? Als ob ich nicht sowieso schon der Freak der Gruppe wäre!

Es dürfte offensichtlich sein, dass ich immer noch nicht über das Ganze hinweg bin. So kam ich ebenfalls kurz nach meinen erfolglosen Analyseversuchen dahinter, dass es doch keine 'kleine Schwärmerei' war, mit der ich hier kämpfte, und entzog mich daraufhin so gut es ging den Aktivitäten mit den anderen Digirittern.

Vor allen Dingen wenn zwei bestimmte Personen involviert waren. Ja, und so ein Feigling verliebt sich in den Träger des Wappens des Mutes, Ironie des Schicksals, was? Aber immerhin trage ich dieses Wappen nicht selber, **das** wäre sonst echt albern!

Doch nun sieht es so aus, als könnte ich mich vor diesen zwei Ferienwochen nicht drücken, ohne einige Leute zu enttäuschen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin echt froh darüber, ich vermisse die anderen doch sehr. Der **ganz **optimistische Teil meines Selbst versucht mir sogar einzureden, dass die kommenden Wochen mich positiv überraschen werden.

Hoffen wir's, mein Bedarf an 'bösen' Überraschungen ist nämlich gedeckt – für den Rest meines Lebens. Na ja, morgen werden wir ja sehen... °zzzz°

Yamatos POV

Mann, Tai konnte einem echt Leid tun, nachdem ich mit ihm fertig war. Aber das kommt eben davon, wenn man halbgare Ideen ausbrütet. Natürlich brüllte er Zeter und Mordio, ihm geschehe Unrecht.

Und man muss es ihm lassen, er hat sich dann auch noch um die fehlenden Teile seines Plans gekümmert. Jedoch hat mich das nicht davon abgehalten, ihm gleich nochmal den Kopf zu waschen, als ich auf die Hintergedanken stiess, mit denen er dieses Vorhaben ins Auge gefasst hatte... Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt vielleicht hart und als ob ich nur auf ihm rumhacken würde, doch dem ist nicht so.

Ich liebe meinen Tai-chan wirklich, auch gerade wegen seiner herrlich verrückten Aktionen. Aber er braucht auch jemanden, der ihn ab und an mal auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholt.

Ich meine, es ist nicht so, als wäre mir die ganze Idee völlig neu gewesen und in gewissem Sinne reizt sie mich sogar. Aber er kommt geradewegs daher und verpasst allem eine ganz neue Dimension. Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Gedanken mag, dass Takeru währenddessen in der Nähe ist.

Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, es ihm später etwas schonender beibringen zu können. So wird er es garantiert direkt bemerken. Manchmal ist es mir unheimlich, was er so alles mitbekommt, oft gerade wenn er es nicht soll.

Und ich zweifle daran, ob es Izzy gegenüber fair ist, ihn damit so zu überfallen... Was, wenn er gar nicht an einer mehr als freundschaftlichen Beziehung mit uns BEIDEN interessiert ist... Und wenn doch! gab der Teil meines Gehirns, der immer einsprang wenn Tai gerade nicht in der Nähe war, um mir Gegenargumente zu bieten, zu bedenken.

Wirklich toll, wenn mich mein Freund also nicht verunsichern konnte, schaffte ich es genauso gut. Man muss sich seinen Spass eben selber machen! Es lebe die Ironie!

Doch zurück zum Thema... Gesetz dem Fall, dass Kou-chan wirklich mehr als Freundschaft für uns, also Tai und mich, empfinden sollte, müssen wir wohl aktiv werden. Denn er ist viel zu schüchtern, um a) überhaupt etwas zu sagen und viel zu selbstlos und höflich um b) sich in eine bestehende Beziehung einzumischen. Nicht dass es mir in dieser Situation anders gehen würde...

Schönes Dilemma. Ich würde ja jetzt fragen: warum immer ich? Aber zum einen werde ich darauf keine Antwort erhalten und zum anderen stecke ich schließlich nicht alleine in dieser Misere.

Schon lustig, aber wären Tai und ich nicht zusammen mit so viel krankem Zeug fertig geworden und hätten einige von den Dingen nicht erlebt, die uns passiert sind... Und hätte er mir nicht zuletzt durch sein sehr eigenes Liebesgeständnis gezeigt, wie bedingungslos er mir vertraut, ich hätte wohl niemals den Mut und das Vertrauen gefunden, anzusprechen, was uns letztendlich in die jetzige Situation gebracht hat.

Ich hab es mir also ganz allein zu verdanken. Aber vielleicht ist es ja wirklich besser so. Tai hat mir damals, als wir zusammen kamen, bewiesen, dass er mir soweit vertraut, sich ganz fallen zu lassen und der Gefahr der totalen Erniedrigung auszusetzen, sollte meine Reaktion nicht die erhoffte sein. Also war es nur recht und billig, wenn ich nun vollkommen ehrlich mit ihm war und ihm damit das gleiche Vertrauen entgegenbrachte...

Flashback

_Die entspannten, erschöpften Gestalten von Yamato und Taichi lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt in Matts Bett. Sie waren mittlerweile seit fünf Monaten zusammen und so langsam wurde auch dem letzten Zweifler klar, dass es den beiden ernst miteinander war. _

_Sie waren glücklich, hatten sie doch gerade ihre Leidenschaft füreinander zusammen ausgelebt, und genossen nun einfach die stille Harmonie, die sich zwischen ihnen breitgemacht hatte. Außerdem hatten sich sämtliche Hindernisse, mit denen sie hätten konfrontiert werden können, als viel Lärm um nichts herausgestellt._

_Ihre Umgebung, Freunde und Eltern akzeptierten sie so, wie sie waren, und auch sonst schienen keine Sorgen ihre Beziehung zu stören, oder...?_

_Irgendetwas musste ja passieren, das war doch bisher viel zu glatt gelaufen... Und so: _

„_Tai?" unterbrach der Blonde plötzlich die Stille._

„_Hmm?" murmelte sein Gegenpart zurück, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte._

„_Tai ich habe etwas auf dem Herzen, worüber ich mit dir reden muss... "_

_Der Junge mit den schokobraunen Augen horchte auf, als er den todernsten Tonfall in Yamatos Stimme wahrnahm. Sicher, Matt war von Natur aus ein eher ernsthafter Mensch, aber trotzdem war irgendetwas anders, auch wenn er es nicht benennen konnte._

„_Du weißt doch, du kannst mir alles sagen, Yama. Ich werde zuhören und es akzeptieren, das verspreche ich. Ich liebe dich doch!"_

_Auf einmal sah der Angesprochene nur noch geknickter aus, dann sah er seinen Partner aus großen, blauen, angsterfüllten Augen an. Dieser konnte gar nicht anders, als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen._

„_Ich weiß, Tai, und das ist es ja gerade, was wenn ich unsere Beziehung zerstöre mit dem, was ich zu sagen habe? Ich will dich nicht verletzen und noch weniger will ich dich verlieren, das... das könnte ich nicht ertragen!"_

„_Yama-chan, wovon redest du? Das Einzige, was mich zu so etwas absolut Schwachsinnigem, wie dich zu verlassen, verleiten könnte, wäre, wenn du mir fremdgegangen wärst. 'Selbst dann hätte ich meine Zweifel, ob ich dich verlassen könnte...' Und das hast du nicht getan, das weiß ich, dafür kenne ich dich schon zu lange und ich vertraue dir genug, um es mit Sicherheit auszuschließen."_

_Yamato sah auf und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Erleichterung wieder, und doch war sie überdeckt vom Schatten der Unsicherheit. Dennoch begann er zögerlich zu erklären._

„_Tai, vor gut fünf Monaten hast du mir bewiesen, wie groß das Vertrauen ist, das du in mich setzt. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, vollkommen ehrlich mit dir zu sein... Du weißt, ich liebe dich wirklich abgöttisch, aber... " _

_Seine Stimme brach und er konnte erst nach einem tiefen Atemzug fortfahren._

„_Ach, verfluchter Mist, ich... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das so verdammt schwierig wird. Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid, Tai, aber ich... ich war nie in der Lage, dir mein Herz ganz zu schenken. In den letzten Wochen ist mir klar geworden, dass ich in ihn genau so sehr verliebt bin, wie in dich. Ich liebe nicht nur dich, sondern auch Koushiro."_

_Matt sah wieder auf. Tais Gesicht war ausdruckslos und sein Mut sank, als er dies wahrnahm. Daher beschloss er, die letzten Momente in Tais Umarmung zu genießen. Dass plötzlich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Brünetten erschien, bemerkte er daher nicht. Er zog den Blonden fester an sich und flüsterte mit verführerischer Stimme_

„_Tja, Yama-chan, Izzy ist schon ziemlich sexy, was? Ich kann dich gut verstehen!"_

_Der Andere sah ihn groß an. „Was soll das denn bedeuten?"_

„_Nur, dass ich deine Gefühle ihn betreffend teile und du mir mit deinem Geständnis zuvorgekommen bist." grinste Taichi._

„_Du! Du hast das gerade mit Absicht gemacht, stimmt's?"_

„_Sicher!"_

„_Na warte!"_

_Damit stürzte Yamato sich auf seinen immer noch breit grinsenden und dann plötzlich sehr überraschten Gegenüber. Die Gunst des Augenblicks nutzend, hatte er den Fußballer kurz darauf festgesetzt. _

„_Verdammt, ich liebe dich wirklich!"_

Flashback Ende

Seitdem haben wir theoretisch schon einige Szenarien durchgespielt, wie wir unseren rothaarigen Kumpel am geschicktesten in die Beziehung einbinden könnten, sein Interesse vorausgesetzt natürlich. Und jetzt kommt mein kleiner fußballverrückter Freund mit so einer Idee daher.

Ich meine, wie soll ich mich darauf konzentrieren, Koushiro zu 'verführen', wenn TK dabei ist! Ich hoffe, Tai hat sich darüber mal Gedanken gemacht... Aber morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, um sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Taichis POV

23.00Uhr – So spät war es doch schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit. Ich seufze tief. Ist etwa die

verdammte Uhr stehen geblieben? Oder liegt es an mir? Ich meine, ich tigere schon seit mindestens einer halben Stunde im Zimmer auf und ab, weil ich nichts mit mir anzufangen weiß. Frustrierend, nicht wahr?

Argh! Jetzt bin ich über meine Tasche gestolpert, Yama-chan hat schon recht, ich bin ein Tollpatsch. Oh Mist! Ich fürchte ich hab' Kari aufgeweckt. Wirklich geschickt, Yagami!

„Tai? Bist du etwa immer noch wach? Geh doch bitte schlafen, wir müssen morgen früh raus."

„Ja, sofort!" antworte ich schnell und beschließe, die konstante Abnutzung des Teppichs fürs erste einzustellen.

Aber was bringt mir das, außer dass ich nun im Bett liege und total hibbelig bin. Ich freu' mich eben soooo tierisch auf morgen. Dazu kommt noch, dass ich nicht weiß, ob Yama jetzt wirklich sauer auf mich ist oder nur eingeschnappt, weil ich ihm nicht direkt reinen Wein eingeschenkt habe. Obwohl ich vermute, es ist Letzteres.

Kurz gesagt, ich stehe praktisch unter Strom!

Wie soll ich da bitte schlafen? Und die Zeit will einfach nicht rumgehen. Wenn es doch nur ein Patentrezept fürs Einschlafen gäbe... Nicht, dass ich keine kennen würde, aber wenn ich mich jetzt mit dem Fußball unterm Arm aus dem Haus begebe, ticken meine Eltern aus, und Yamato ist nicht hier...

Ich könnte versuchen mich selbst KO zu schlagen... na ja, eher schlechte Aussichten auf Erfolg, wenn ich so drüber nachdenke. Also bleibt mir die Alternative, mich im Bett von einer Seite auf die andere zu wälzen, um Energie abzubauen und eine zum Einschlafen geeignete Position zu finden. Das stinkt doch!

Moment mal, ich glaube, ich habe gerade eine Eingebung, hatte nicht irgendwer mal behauptet, man schliefe schneller ein, wenn man es nicht krampfhaft versucht? Dann muss ich mich ablenken, aber wie?

Ich könnte es mit meinem neuen Lieblingshobby versuchen... über Yama und Koushiro nachdenken. Ich muss grinsen, als mir in den Sinn kommt, wie mein Freund reagiert hat, nachdem ich ihm eröffnet hatte, wozu ich diesen zweiwöchigen Urlaub ebenfalls nutzen wollte.

Oh Kami-sama, ich dachte, er reißt mir im nächsten Moment den Kopf ab. Aber dann war er doch wieder ganz Sorge, Ernst und Zweifel, wie gewohnt. Ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, wo ich mir zu wenig Sorgen mache, macht er sich zu viele. Klar, es besteht die Chance, dass Kou-chan kein Interesse an einer intimeren Beziehung mit Yama-chan und mir hat.

Vielleicht wird er dann ein wenig erschrecken, doch das wird sich irgendwann auch wieder einrenken. Denn immerhin hat er, wie der gesamte Rest unserer Freunde, sich glücklicherweise als nicht homophob herausgestellt. Was dann wohl zumindest bedeuten dürfte, dass er uns für diese Tatsache nicht hassen wird. Alles andere findet sich schon.

Und, hey, wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt, oder!

Dann ist da natürlich das zweite Problem: Takeru ist dabei! °Seufz° Manchmal frage ich mich, ob Matt eigentlich wirklich nicht bemerkt, dass TK – so naiv er teilweise sein mag – seinen Bruder fast besser kennt, als der sich selber. Vielleicht leidet Yama, was das angeht, an Naivität? Ich werd's wohl nie richtig verstehen... Aber °gähn° was... solls °zzzzzz°

Am nächsten Morgen (Normal POV)

/Briiiiing/ - /Klick/ Dann hüpfte Sora noch etwas verschlafen, aber voller Vorfreude aus dem Bett.

/Beep... Beep... Beep... Be-/ wurde Jyous Wecker abgewürgt, während der Besitzer sich langsam erhob und sich daran machte, in Gedanken noch einmal nachzuprüfen, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte.

„Mimi, aufstehen!" sing-sangte die Stimme ihrer Mutter durch die Wohnung. Worauf allerdings nur ein verschlafenes „Noch fünf Minuten!" die Antwort war. Seufzend machte sich Frau Tachikawa daher auf den Weg in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter.

TK war zu dieser Zeit schon mit seinem abgestellten Wecker im Arm noch einmal eingeschlafen. Wie gut, dass die zweite schlafstörende Maschine, die auf dem Schreibtisch platziert war, ihn zehn Minuten später schließlich doch zum Aufstehen zwang.

/Ring... Ring... Ring/ - /Patsch/ - /Krach/ Oh ja, Matts Wecker hatte definitiv bessere Tagesanbrüche erlebt als diesen. Oder was würdet ihr sagen, wenn ihr harmlos euren Job tätet und euch danach unsanft auf den Boden befördert wiederfinden würdet? Auch wenn es nur daran läge, dass der Teenager, dem ihr gehört, sich im Halbschlaf nicht ganz über die Wucht im Klaren war, mit der er den Ausschalter betätigte.

/Klingelingeling/ kam nun auch für Koushiro das Zeichen, dass er sich einem neuen Tag zu stellen hatte. Flink krabbelte er aus dem Bett. Irgendwie hatte sich bei ihm über Nacht richtige Vorfreude eingestellt.

/Didididit... Didididit... Dididi-/ - /Klack/ verstummte Karis und Tais Wecker. Als die jüngere allerdings fünf Minuten später aus dem oberen Teil des Hochbetts kletterte, weilte ihr Bruder noch friedlich im Reich der Träume. Zögernd trat sie an sein Bett heran

„Tai? Tai, wach auf!"

Keine Reaktion.

„Tai, komm schon, sonst kommen wir zu spät... "

Dasselbe Ergebnis.

„TAI!" und wieder nichts.

'Na gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt... ' ein penetrant schriller Ton drang durch das Appartement der Yagamis.

„WAAAAH! Was...? Ich bin wach, ich bin wach!" damit fiel ein völlig desorientierter Taichi aus dem Bett, seiner Schwester direkt vor die Füße. Die grinste zufrieden und ließ ihre Trillerpfeife wieder sinken.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man abends so lange aufbleibt... " neckte sie lächelnd.

Eine Stunde später waren alle acht Digiritter auf dem Bahnhof versammelt. Tai und Matt fielen sich praktisch in die Arme, als hätten sie sich wochenlang nicht gesehen. Worauf ihre Freunde spielerisch genervt die Augen verdrehten und kicherten.

Die Zugfahrt von gut vier Stunden verlief relativ ereignislos und letztendlich waren sie am Ziel, einem netten kleinen Häuschen. Eine Mischung zwischen Hotel und Jugendherberge mit drei Betten pro Zimmer. Was bedeutete, dass sie sich auf drei Zimmer zu verteilen hatten. Die Aufteilung schien damit auch so gut wie geregelt, doch TK überraschte seine Freunde mit dem Entschluss, lieber bei Jyou und Koushiro zu wohnen.

Sein Grund dafür war angeblich, seinen "beiden großen Brüdern" etwas Privatsphäre zu gönnen. Nachdem das geklärt war, stürmte die ganze Bande die Treppen zu ihren Zimmern hoch. Dort wurden schnell die gröbsten Auspack-Arbeiten erledigt, bevor sie sich erneut trafen, um die Umgebung ihrer Herberge zu erkunden.

Ihre Heimat für die kommenden zwei Wochen lag mitten in den Bergen, überblickte einen weiten Teil der Landschaft und lud praktisch zu langen Spaziergängen und/oder Klettertouren ein. Große Teile der Berge waren bewaldet, was der Atmosphäre einen richtig gemütlichen Touch gab. Darüber hinaus befand sich, nach Angaben der Herbergsleitung, am Fuße des Berges sogar ein kleiner See, für Fans des Wassersports.

Die Kinder waren von ihrem Urlaubsort sehr angetan. Alles in allem schien nichts für einen entspannenden Urlaub zu fehlen. Auf halber Strecke zum See gab es sogar ein kleines Dorf, wo man nach netten Kleinigkeiten für die Daheimgebliebenen stöbern konnte.

Oder auch nach Bedarf Lebensmittel bekam. Daher beschlossen die Digiritter, sich erst einmal für diesen und den nächsten Tag mit Zutaten einzudecken, immerhin wollten sie selber kochen.

Bei ihrer Rückkehr war es schon recht spät, was für die Acht ein schnelles Abendessen und direkt darauf den Rückzug aufs Zimmer bedeutete. Da sie von der Reise auch noch geschlaucht waren, fielen bald darauf alle in ihre Betten, denn morgen hatten sie eine Menge zu erkunden...

Der kommende Morgen fand Taichi schon besonders früh – für seine Begriffe – auf den Beinen und für Yamatos Geschmack zu wach. Eine Weile grummelte der Blonde über sein Schicksal. Aber schließlich stand er ebenfalls auf, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass ihm wohl keine Wahl blieb. Wirklich, da wollte er einmal in tausend Jahren etwas länger schlafen und gerade dann war Tai schon früh morgens so hyperaktiv, obwohl er sonst nicht vor Mittag richtig in die Gänge kam. Zumindest wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

Matt lächelte, das Sprichwort "Gegensätze ziehen sich an" war wohl für sie beide erfunden worden.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später waren sie anzogen und hatten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum des Hauses niedergelassen, um auf die anderen zu warten. Einstimmig wurde kurzer Hand beschlossen, sich auf den Weg zum See zu machen, immerhin konnte man damit rechnen, dass dort vormittags nicht allzu viel Betrieb herrschen würde.

Als sie ihr Ziel erreichten, hatten sie kaum ihre Sachen abgelegt, da veranstalteten Tai und TK auch schon ein Wettrennen, wer zuerst im Wasser war. Dies war einer der Momente, in denen Yamato zweifelte, ob er sich da nicht statt einem Freund einen zweiten kleinen Bruder angelacht hatte. Zum Glück konnte Tai ihn gelegentlich auch vom Gegenteil überzeugen.

„Platz da!" damit landeten Sora und Hikari ebenfalls im kühlen Nass und gleich darauf hatte es auch der Rest geschafft.

Das Wasser war dank der sommerlichen Temperaturen auch am Vormittag schon angenehm warm und so bereute keiner von ihnen den relativ frühen Aufbruch. Das friedliche Baden im See artete allerdings kurz darauf in eine eher weniger friedliche Wasserschlacht aus. Unter fröhlichem Quietschen, aber auch recht empörten Lauten ging es unerbittlich jeder gegen jeden.

Wer allerdings ganz genau hinsah, konnte die verstohlenen Blicke bemerken, die Koushiro hin und wieder den beiden Objekten seines Interesses zuwarf. Gucken war ja wohl noch erlaubt! Ebenso wie die eher weniger subtilen Musterungen, mit denen diese ihr eigenes Interesse bekundeten.

Dennoch blieb diese Tatsache den Digirittern um sie herum verborgen und so machten sich die drei Betroffenen erst einmal jeder für sich ihre Gedanken. Doch konnte Taichi seine nicht zu lange nur für sich behalten.

„Mmmm, Yama-chan, was sagst du, sieht Izzy nicht zum Anbeißen aus? Wasser steht ihm, oder? Am Liebsten würde ich ihn direkt vernaschen... "

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber untersteh' dich! Noch so ein öffentlicher Auftritt muss nicht sein. Nebenbei glaube ich, dass du ihn damit ziemlich verschrecken könntest."

„Ja, ist klar, aber wer ahnt denn, dass es zu dem klugen Köpfchen auch noch 'nen netten Körper als Zugabe gibt?"

„Tu doch nicht so... selbst wenn du zugegebenermaßen Recht hast! Und sein Charakter ist auch nicht zu verachten. Ich hoffe wirklich, dein Plan ist gut... "

„Das ist er garantiert!"

Yamato lächelte nur wissend als Antwort und gab seinem Koi einen Kuss. Die Pfiffe von ihren Freunden ignorierte er diesmal geflissentlich, es war schließlich nicht so, dass sie häufig PDA ( Public Display of Affection) betrieben. Denn so offen sie über ihre Beziehung waren, es gab Dinge, die man nicht übertreiben musste.

Koushiros POV

Irgendwie fühlte ich mich, seit wir die 'Wasserschlacht' halbwegs hinter uns hatten, seltsam. Als würde ich beobachtet, ein leichtes Kribbeln im Nacken. Wie wenn man instinktiv weiß, es ist etwas da, aber wenn man sich umdreht, sieht man nichts. Vielleicht entwickle ich ja Paranoia? Auf jeden Fall ist mir das suspekt.

Aber mein Körper und mein Unterbewusstsein stellen seit neuestem auch sehr seltsame Dinge mit mir an. Es könnte allerdings ebenfalls einfach nur daran liegen, dass ich wieder unter Menschen bin. Und zwar nicht nur irgendwelchen, natürlich zwei ganz besonderen...

Ich blicke mich um in der Hoffnung einen weiteren unbemerkten Blick zu erhaschen und registriere im selben Moment, dass das komische Gefühl keine Einbildung war. Yama und Tai mustern mich mit so intensiven Blicken, dass mir heiß und kalt zugleich wird.

Oh Gott, starrt mich doch bitte nicht so an! Sonst fange ich wieder an, mir Hoffnungen zu machen...

Doch ehe diese Hoffnungen nur daran denken können, eventuell aufzukeimen, sind die beiden in einem Kuss versunken, von dem ich wohl immer nur träumen werde. Verdammt, musste ich das jetzt sehen? Mein Herz zieht sich zusammen bei diesem Anblick und ich drehe mich schnell weg. Nur hat sich das Bild bereits fest in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

Das Schauspiel hätte mir eventuell sogar gefallen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich nur als Zuschauer geduldet bin. Halt, eine Sekunde... denke ich da gerade etwa über eine Beziehung mit Taichi UND Yamato nach? Wie absurd! Wenn die Hölle zufriert und die Dämonen eine Schneeballschlacht machen.

Koushiro, jetzt bist du entgültig übergeschnappt! Ich glaube, ich sollte mich ein wenig von den beiden distanzieren, sonst ist das Chaos in meiner Gefühlswelt und meinem Kopf bald perfekt.

Normal POV

Den Rest des Tages faulenzten die Digiritter am Strand und spielten gelegentlich Frisbee, Fußball oder ähnliches zur Abwechslung. Trotzdem fielen sie am Abend todmüde in ihre Betten. Für den nächsten Tag stand eine Wanderung durch die Berglandschaft auf dem Plan.

Die folgenden zwei Tage verliefen ähnlich ereignisreich oder – los – je nachdem, von wessen Standpunkt man ausging – daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Matt, unruhiger Skeptiker, der er nun einmal war, seinen Freund darauf ansprach, wann jetzt dessen Plan endlich zum Einsatz käme. Was Tai, an dessen Seite er gerade gekuschelt war, nur mit einem „Wie wär's mit morgen?" quittierte.

Das erstaunte den Blonden ein wenig „Soll das heißen, du hättest das jederzeit durchziehen können?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Nein, aber morgen ergibt sich, glaub ich, endlich die Gelegenheit, auf die ich gewartet habe. Die Mädels wollen nämlich shoppen gehen." verkündete der Junge mit den braunen Augen.

„Na und?" jetzt stand Matt wirklich auf dem Schlauch.

„Ganz einfach: Wir bleiben hier!" erwiderte Tai, als wäre es die offensichtlichste Sache überhaupt.

„Und du glaubst Koushiro entscheidet spontan /Och, ich hab auch keine Lust auf shoppen und leiste Tai und Matt lieber Gesellschaft beim Knutschen/ Sehr logisch, da hätte ich auch alleine drauf kommen können." man bemerke den säuberlich versteckten Sarkasmus.

„Das wäre die einfachste Variante. Aber ich denke, er wird mitgehen, doch er wird wieder zurückkommen und zwar **vor** den anderen!" fuhr Taichi unbeeindruckt fort.

„Wie?"

„Mein Geheimnis!"

„Tai-chan, ich kitzle es aus dir heraus, wenn es sein muss, und das meine ich wörtlich... " drohte Yamato.

„Versuch's doch!"

Und plötzlich zierte ein 'teuflisches' Grinsen Matts Gesicht, dann attackierte er Tais Seiten so heftig, dass dieser Mühe hatte, nicht vor Lachen aus dem Bett zu fallen.

„°Keuch°... wie... °Gelächter°... unfair!"

Doch wie sich herausstellte, blieb der Brünette eisern und gab den letzten Rest seines 'geheimen Plans' nicht Preis. Kurz danach schliefen sie erschöpft ein.

Später am Morgen darauf stürmten Takeru und Hikari das Zimmer ihrer Brüder, nur um wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben. Das Bild, welches sich ihnen darbot, hatten sie nicht erwartet... Erst einmal lagen die Älteren noch im Bett, obwohl es fast Mittag war, und zweitens in einem unübersichtlichen Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen. Yamato war zwar eigentlich ein recht ruhiger Schläfer, aber wenn man mit Taichi das Bett teilte... Soweit zumindest seine Theorie.

Die Kleineren hatten sich mittlerweile wieder aus ihrer Starre gelöst, nun machten sie sich daran ihre Geschwister zu wecken.

„Matt!"

„Tai!"

„Aufwachen! Jetzt kommt schon, wir wollten doch heute in den Ort gehen... "

„Wir sind ja wach!" grummelte Matt. „Ich jedenfalls!" setzte er nach kurzer Überlegung hinzu.

„Aber wir kommen heute nicht mit euch!" erläuterte Tai kurze Zeit später dem Rest der Gruppe, womit er einige erstaunte Gesichter erntete.

Doch letztendlich überließen TK, Kari und Co. das Pärchen sich selbst. Was sollten sie auch sonst tun? Koushiro warf noch einen unsicheren Blick zwischen den Parteien hin und her, schloss sich dann allerdings der losziehenden Gruppe an.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, wurde der blauäugige Teenager erneut neugierig. „Erzählst du mir jetzt vielleicht, warum du so sicher bist, dass er zurückkommt?"

„Meinetwegen! Ich nehme einfach mal an, er wird über kurz oder lang das hier", damit deutete er auf ein seltsames rechteckiges Etwas, das er in der Hand hielt, „vermissen... "

„Du hast... Das glaub ich nicht!... Du hast sein Portemonnaie? Aber wie...?"

„Ich hab's ihm gerade aus der Hosentasche geangelt, als er dich so fasziniert 'studiert' hat. Damit hätten wir den Köder, fehlt nur noch der Fisch... "

Yamato schlug sich mit einem gequälten Aufstöhnen die Hand vors Gesicht „Na toll, „ Mein Freund – der Langfinger", klingt wie ein schlechter Filmtitel. Eine von diesen schlechten Sender-Eigenproduktionen, die heutzutage dauernd laufen. Oder eine neue hirnlose Reality-Soap. Außerdem, meinst du nicht, dass du Kou-chans Blicke etwas überbewertest...?"

„Wer weiß?... Es ist nur so ein Bauchgefühl... "

„Und merkwürdigerweise kann und will ich deinem Bauchgefühl gerade nicht widersprechen!"

Unterdessen bei den sechs Digirittern auf Wanderschaft

Koushiros POV

Wir sind nach einem kleinen Gewaltmarsch – irgendwer hatte die 'brilliante' Idee die 'Abkürzung' durch den Wald zu nehmen – nun fast am Ziel. Auch wenn ich jetzt lieber ganz woanders wäre, hätte ich mich doch nur nicht auf diesen Einkaufsbummel eingelassen...

Ich prüfe lieber noch mal, wie viel Geld ich überhaupt dabei habe, ehe... Hey, was...? Wo ist...? Das gibt's doch nicht, ich hätte schwören können, ich hatte mein Portemonnaie vorhin eingesteckt. Oh nein, hoffentlich habe ich es nicht unterwegs verloren, sonst kann ich nachher den ganzen Wald absuchen.

Ich glaube, ich mach' lieber erst mal keine Panik. Sicher habe ich es in meiner momentanen Zerstreutheit bloß liegenlassen. Und damit kann ich den anderen jetzt wirklich nicht ihren Tag verderben. Dann werde ich mich mal auf den Rückweg machen... Nur noch schnell den anderen Bescheid sagen...

„Ach, Leute! Ich fürchte, ich hab was Wichtiges vergessen, ich muss nochmal zurück. Geht ruhig schon mal ohne mich."

„Klar, Izzy, aber pass auf dich auf!" Typisch Mimi und ihre Sorge, jemand könnte sich verletzen, ich nicke nur schnell und bin weg.

Gute zehn Minuten später bin ich auf unserem Zimmer, doch keine Spur von dem von mir gesuchten Objekt. Also von vorne... Wo bin ich heute überall gewesen? Immerhin hatte ich es heute früh auf jeden Fall noch... Mist! Dieses Zimmer habe ich gründlich auf den Kopf gestellt, bei den Mädels war ich nicht. Allerdings waren wir alle bei Tai und Yama im Zimmer...

Hmm, kann ich da jetzt einfach so reinplatzen, ich meine, ich möchte ja nicht stören. Entgegen meiner Zweifel klopfe ich laut an die Tür und im selben Moment beginnt auch etwas anderes laut und heftig zu klopfen...

Mein Herz. Da ruft auch schon eine Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür „Moment!" Keine Sekunde später steht Yamato im Türrahmen.

Yamatos POV

Das gibt's echt nicht nochmal. Tai-chan ist einfach duschen gegangen und lässt mich hier alleine auf die Rückkehr unseres Rotschopfes warten. **Falls** er früher wiederkommt... Es ist schon länger her, dass sie aufgebrochen sind. Ich schaue erneut auf die Uhr, ...was, ich und nervös? Nein! Wer hat euch denn das geflüstert? Oder seid ihr da von allein drauf gekommen? Und wenn, wem nützt diese Erkenntnis? – Mir sicher nicht!

Hat es eben geklopft? – Ja, hat es anscheinend. „Moment!" rufe ich, ehe ich mich zur Tür aufmache. Just in diesem Augenblick erstirbt das Geräusch der Dusche. Gut, dass heißt Tai ist auch gleich hier.

Ich öffne die Tür und erblicke Koushiro. „Was, ihr seid schon zurück?" frage ich ihn und setze dabei mein bestes verwirrtes Gesicht auf, auch um meine Vorfreude zu verbergen. Es hatte geklappt. Let the games begin!

„Nein, nur ich bin zurück. Ich scheine etwas vergessen zu haben. Ich wollte nicht stören... ", fängt er unsicher an, „... nur: habt ihr vielleicht mein Portemonnaie hier irgendwo herumliegen gesehen?" große tiefschwarze Onyxe blicken mich hoffnungsvoll an. Wie unfair jetzt mein Schauspiel aufrecht erhalten zu müssen.

Normal POV

Aber Yamato hielt sich ganz passabel.

„Ich habe nichts gesehen, aber komm rein, wir können ja nachher Tai mal fragen."

Der Jüngere wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, selbst wenn es nur ein kurzer Moment war, würde er mit Matt allein sein. Dennoch trat er ein. Etwas verloren stand er nun mitten im Raum der beiden älteren Jungs.

„Setz dich doch!" kam auch promt die Aufforderung. Daher nahm er sich einen Stuhl und ließ sich darauf fallen. Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass die Lauferei ihn erschöpft hatte.

„Weißt du, Yama...to", setzte er schnell noch hinzu, „ich muss nur wissen, ob ich es nicht vorhin verloren habe, denn wir sind durch den Wald gelaufen, und ob ich es da wiederfinde... "

Da fühlte Koushiro plötzlich, wie sich schlanke Arme um ihn schlangen, eine tröstende Geste, aber sie ließ ihn fast starr vor Schreck werden. Dann rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass dies rein freundschaftlich war und ihn diese verkrampfte Haltung verdächtig machen würde. Er zwang sich dazu, sich wieder zu entspannen. Denn auch wenn Matt es wohl niemals zugeben würde, er war die meiste Zeit sehr empfänglich für anderer Leute Stimmungen.

„Mach dir mal keinen Kopf, es wird sich schon wieder einfinden."

„Ja, bestimmt. Danke!" Er musste zugeben, dass ihn das Verhalten des Blonden immer noch irritierte, jedoch nicht so sehr wie die Tatsache, dass er sich mit einem Mal auf dessen Schoß befand.

„Ähm,... Yamato?"

„Was ist, Kou-chan?"

Koushiros POV

Oh! Mein! Gott! Habe ich das eben wirklich gehört...? Yama hat mich 'Kou-chan' genannt? Mein Herz rast vor Aufregung... Und was ist mit Tai? Das ist alles so verwirrend. Ich glaube, mir wird schwindelig... Sicher fall ich gleich in Ohnmacht...

Normal POV

Yamato merkte, wie der Junge in seinen Armen unruhig wurde, doch nicht versuchte, sich seinem Griff oder seinen Annäherungen zu entziehen. Kurzentschlossen umarmte er ihn fester und gab seinen Gefühlen nach. Der Kuss kam so überraschend, dass der Kleinere jegliche Gedanken und Zweifel, die er vor zwei Sekunden noch hatte, vergaß.

Selbst der ursprüngliche Grund, weshalb er auf diesem Zimmer war, verschwand, als er mit all den über Monate angestauten Gefühlen, die er verborgen gehalten hatte, den Kuss erwiderte. Als sie sich zum Luftholen trennten, räusperte sich plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen.

„Ahem... Yamato!"

Da stand Tai in der Tür zum Bad. Der Angesprochene drehte sich herum und grinste seinen Koi frech an, was Koushiro allerdings nicht sah. Er bekam überhaupt momentan sehr wenig mit und wurde aufgrund der Situation, in der sie 'erwischt' worden waren, kalkweiß. Das hatte er nicht gewollt, es war nur ein harmloser Kuss gewesen. Ehe er aber zu einer unangenehmen Erklärung ansetzten konnte, plapperte Taichi los.

„Also wisst ihr... Ihr hättet ruhig noch die zwei Minuten auf mich warten können.", mit diesen Worten leckte er sich über die Lippen, „Nicht, dass ich die Vorstellung nicht genossen habe... Und, Kou-chan, ich glaube, du suchst das hier, oder?" damit hielt er das /Corpus Delicti/ in die Höhe.

„Was...? Wieso...?" brachte dieser nur mühsam heraus, bevor er leicht die Augen verdrehte und gegen Yamato, der ihn bis jetzt umarmt hatte, kippte.

„Koushiro!" kam es von den beiden anderen Jungen entsetzt und wie aus einem Munde, während Tai zu ihnen hineilte.

„Ja, mir geht's gut." ertönte da eine leicht schwächelnde Stimme und die schwarzen Augen öffneten sich erneut. „Nur ein wenig viel... ein wenig viel auf einmal."

„Du hast uns einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt!"

„Na, dann sind wir ja quitt." grummelte der Träger des Wappens des Wissens.

„Sorry, Kou-chan, wir wussten einfach nicht genau, wie wir es anfangen sollten, aber wir haben dir was Wichtiges zu sagen... " begann Yamato, während er dem Rotschopf durch die Haare kraulte.

„Ja," sprang Taichi ein, „wir würden uns echt freuen, wenn wir dich mit in unserer Beziehung haben könnten, als festen Freund, Kou-chan, du bedeutest uns beiden sehr viel... Wir lieben dich!"

Dieser hatte nun Tränen in den Augen „Wirklich?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Wirklich wirklich!" antwortete der Blonde und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Da brachen bei dem Jüngeren alle Dämme und Tränen der Erleichterung liefen über seine Wangen.

„Ko... hmpf!" setzte Tai an, nur um von zarten Lippen unterbrochen zu werden, die in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit seinen kollidierten. Als Izzy sich wieder zurückzog, lächelte er selig. „Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie glücklich ihr mich damit macht. Ich hätte nie zu träumen gewagt... Ich dachte, ich hätte nicht den Hauch einer Chance mit euch... "

„Warum nicht?" fragte Matt und es war klar, dass es ihm vollkommen ernst war. „Du bist klug, du bist witzig, es macht Spaß mit dir rumzuhängen und du bist verdammt sexy!"

Das Kompliment ließ Koushiro fast so rot werden, wie seine Haare waren. „Danke!"

Danach lagen die drei Jungs, erschöpft von der emotional aufwühlenden Szene, sich erstmal nur in den Armen. In stiller Harmonie die Nähe der beiden anderen genießend. Wann die Einkäufer zurückkamen, bemerkten sie nicht mehr.

-----------------------------------------

Diese Fanfiction endet hier. Und ich möchte gleich klarstellen es wird kein Sequel geben, weil ich keine Ideen für eins habe!


End file.
